


You're Just Like Sunlight

by lionheartedbeings



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Cute Dorks, Hotels, M/M, Morning, Portgo - Freeform, Sunlight, Waking Up, pure fluff, very short, waking up next to the love of your life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedbeings/pseuds/lionheartedbeings
Summary: when i see your face, it's like sunlight dripping





	You're Just Like Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to "Sunlight" by Bag Raiders. it's what inspired this fic!!

Porter looks over at Hugo. He can't tell if it's the bright sunrise reflecting off of his features, or if it's just the way Hugo is, but he seems to glow in the early morning light. The white hotel sheets are pale splashes of yellow and orange holding back this boy of vibrant hues from the world. Porter blinks. 

Hugo grins. "Good morning, mon cherié." 

Porter blushes deeply. "Good morning!"

Hugo laughs, a melodic sound, and it spreads across the soundscape of the room like soft butter. The orange hues of his hair burn like Porter's blush as he stares at Hugo. 

"You're just like sunlight." Porter murmurs, tangling his fingers in Hugo's hair and kissing him quickly. 

Hugo smiles against Porter's lips. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Porter awakens to the same view of a beautiful, smiling boy, dripping in the morning light. 

"Good morning sunshine." Porter says, kissing him on the forehead and smiling at Hugo with eyes full of wonder.


End file.
